


So this is how you felt

by BabysugarXOXO



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Post-Breaking Dawn, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabysugarXOXO/pseuds/BabysugarXOXO
Summary: Emmett Cullen, big ,strong and all that. After Rosalie left him for someone els he felt like he had no one. Now it's the year 2020 and y/n movies to a new town after her mother gets offered a higher paying job.When she arrives at her new school she is already assigned a science project which was due the next week. Her partner non other than Emmett Cullen.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/You
Kudos: 7





	1. The project

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this has nothing to do with the original story line. This is basically going to be the same as when Edward met bella. The twilight series is already released in this story but they don't entirely look the same. Please remember that this is fanfiction and things will not be the same as it is in the books or movies.

Walking into a dead silent house is not something you would want when you're in a new town, but seeing as my mom's still at work this will have to do.

All I can do now is make some dinner and get ready for tomorrow. It's always better to be prepared for the first day of a new school than to be completely clueless. Who would have thought that I would be nervous to go to a small town school just the same as I was to go to a big city school. 

Suddenly I hear a voice coming from down stairs "anyone home?" The voice of my mother said. As fast as I could I ran to greet ber. "Hey mom how was work?" I asked. Usually she's super tierd when she gets home, something about how accountants work extra hard at there job, but today she doesn't look so bad. "Excited for your first day of senior year, I know going to a new school is not ideal for you but I hope you'll like it here." She says as if that takes away all stress and nerves away.I just give her a small nod and remind her were her dinner is and get ready for bed. Got to wake up early tomorrow.

_____________

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Oh to hear that sound so early in the morning really makes me regret going to school today. If only I was allowed to do homeschooling. There is no time to cry about it now I guess, time to get ready. 

The warm water of the shower falling onto my back makes it harder and harder for me to just go back to bed and forget that I have school in less than two hours, but I manage to get ready in 30 minutes. Now there is one thing you should know and that is that where I'm from I'm not legally allowed to drive unless I'm 18 so now that I'm in a place where I am aloud to drive I don't have a car nor a license. So I'll have to wait for my mom to drop me off and then to come pick me up from school.

By the time we leave I have 45 minutes to get me to school and get everything ready so I don't look like a complete idiot. Thankfully my mom gets me there with at least 20 minutes to spare. I use that time wisely and go to the office,get all my things ready, like where my locker is and what combination to use as well as try to memorize the map they gave me so I don't get lost on my way to class.

____________________

First half of the day done and I already have a science project that is due for next week. Apparently there weren't enough students in class to make the parents even so one student had to do it on there own. Lucky me to start my year when there is a project to do and an uneven amount of student, so I get to make it even. Now I have to spend my whole lunch trying to find my partner because they weren't in class and figure out how we are going to do this project.

Walking towards a table with very good looking people is not how I planned my lunch to go. "Hi I'm y/n, I'm new here and I'm partners in science with someone named Emmett Cullen, I don't know which one off you is them so if you could kindly tell me who you are that would be great." When I finished my little rant I could feel the whole cafeteria looking at me for some reason. I don't know who these people are but I am assuming that they are not people to be messed with. "Ah, so your the new girl." Said a girl with her hair verily short and a nice brown color. "I'm Alice, this is Emmett the guy you're looking for, see I told you you're going to be partners with her." She said towards the guy who I now know as Emmett. 

"Oh so you're Emmett, seeing as you're here may I ask what topic you chose and what you've already done?" If I was not already scared to talk to them I am now. "Please tell me you have begun with this project?" I asked when he didn't answer me. As I wait for a replay he suddenly has a sheepish smile and then I know he hadn't begun. Stay calm y/n stay calm , I have to tell my self. "Okay fine, I'll give you the topic paper and choose one we'll work from there." I tell him as I get the paper and hand it to him. The sudden sound of his voice made me jump a little " let's go with the lightbulb" he says with a firm nod and hands me back my paper. " Okay that's doable, you do your half on the creator and founder of the lightbulb and I'll do mine on what it does and stuff." I say as I'm about to walk off so that I can go eat lunch with this guy who invited me to his table,Nick. "Wait y/n!" His deep voice called out to me. Not going to lie it scared me to the point that I almost dropped my lunch." Can I maybe get your number so we can compare our results when we're done?" he asked in a much softer voice. " Oh yeah almost forgot about that, anyway the sooner we get this done the more time I have to sleep and binge my favourite shows this weekend." I say as I hand him his phone back. "Sleep and watch TV the whole weekend?" he questions me with a bewildered look. "Yes, what els do I have to do, socializing is not really my thing. Anyway I got to go text or call me when you're done with your half of the project okay." I say to him . I give a last small smile to his family and then leave to go eat my lunch.

______________________

I should have thought that my mother would be late. Standing outside of the school with only a couple of kids left after the last bell rang , I began to finally feel the anxiety roll off me only to gain more when I don't see my mother anywhere. I tried calling but she did not answer. Great just great it's either walk home or wait for her to finally call me back. I'm seriously deciding to just walk, I'm sure it will not take that long. 

Just as I was about to start walking I feel a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I see non other than Emmett Cullen. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked kind of in a nervous voice. Before I could answer him my phone rang. I gave him a signal to give me a minute and thankfully he understood. "Hello,....Yes mom... I should have guessed you would have forgotten....yeah I can get home on my own...okay see you later tonight, bye." Turning my phone off I look back at Emmett " I would like a ride thank you." I say feeling embarrassed. I look to where his car is parked and remember that someone said that he and his family always ride together, " But what about your family, are they okay with this?" I asked afraid to anger his family. Don't want to have enemies at school. "Oh, Alice also brought her car so they're all catching a lift with her."he said as we're approaching his car.

"Umm Emmett I don't think I'll be able to get into your car." I say as I give a little laugh. I mean how do you expect me to be able to get into such a big Jeep when it's already twice my height. I hear him chuckle from the other side of the Jeep and then he is suddenly beside me lifting me into the car,to my displeasure might I add. He gets into the driver's seat and starts the car and we're off. While I give him directions to my house we talk about the project and when we'll get together to completely finish it, as well about random things in the town. Like how the movie theater only has about 20 different movies or how there is only 2 fast food restaurants here. By the time we arrived at my house I knew almost all of the popular hang out spots and places people normally had fun.

Bidding goodbye to Emmett seemed harder than it was supposed to be. All I wanted to do was talk more and just hang out, but I knew that I had to leave him and go do my new routine and finish some stuff. "Bye, thank you for the ride and interesting facts about the town." I say as I jump out of the Jeep. I could faintly hear a "your welcome " when I walk to the front door.

I walk into the house, put my music on full blast and start to clean the house, while dancing like no one is watching. Unaware that some one is watching from the outside


	2. The realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this is purely Fanfiction. I have also made the decision to start the smut scenes earlier for enjoyment.

Rushing around my room just 30 minutes before school starts was really not the best way to start a day. I will admit it was my fault for not resenting my alarm , plus while I'm half naked trying to at least look decent for school my mother bursts into my room saying that someone's here to pick me up. 

Walking down the stairs I can hear a pretty familiar voice talking to my mom. "So who are you exactly?" I can just hear how sceptical she sounds. "Emmett Cullen, ma'am, your daughter and I are partners together for science, I thought that I would take her her to school and back so that we can work on it a little after school." he said. I can just feel how my mother is melting at his words. " Oh no that's fine with me. Y/N! how much longer are you going to take?!"she shouted as if she can't see me coming down the stairs. "Jeez mom I'm right here no need to yell." I can see she wanted to say something but she left it alone. And with that we're off to the car.

"Well this is a nice surprise. What made you decide to come pick me up?" I asked while getting into his car,with his help might I add. "Well partly what I told your mom is true, we should work on the project, but I just had a feeling that I should come get you." he says with a sheepish look and I don't know if it'spossible but somehow with a smirk. Oh if I could just wipe that smirk off his gorgeous face. What am I thinking, him gorgeous, well he is but I barely know him. A girl can dream can't she.

We arrive at school a few minutes later but thankfully the bell hasn't gone off yet. I still had some time to get my things out of my locker. Befor I can jump out of his car he grabs my shoulder. "I did not lie to your mom I'll take you home and then we should work on the project." wow what a sudden change of mood. All I could do was nod my head then I got out and went to my locker. I could feel people looking at me funny. 

Thankfully I did not forget what my locker combination is and got everything I needed for the first half of the day. Now I'm not someone who scares easily but closing my locker and then be face to face with Nick and his friends made me jump a little. "y/n you dirty girl, why didn't you tell us you knew the Emmett Cullen?" What does he mean, doesn't everybody know him. They are in the same school. " I don't know him as in personality, did you forget I'm new? He just gave me a ride home yesterday and to school today because he wanted to talk about our project." I say. "Oh that makes sense, well we're going to the ice cream place after school if you want to join?"said one of Nick's friends I think her name is May. "I would love to go but Emmett and I have to work on the project, you know with it due next week and everything." I say with a nervous chuckle. I would really like to come with them and make some friends but the project comes first.

__________________

The second day of school wasn't so bad, minus the weird look I get from some people I would say it went good. At lunch I found out that the girl who asked me to join them was in fact May and she is actually dating Nick. They do make a cute couple if I say so my self. It was funny to there friend group faking being grossed out by there PDA and then making fun of them. One thing I did notice was that I did not see Emmett for the rest of the day after I walked into school, not even at lunch. It's fine if he wanted to ditch school but a text would have been great.

Standing in the parking lot gives me a deja vu feeling expect this time I'm waiting for Emmett instead of my mom. I was again contemplating whether or not to just walk home when I finally saw his Jeep turning into the parking lot. Parking right in front of me he got oit of his car with a sorry look on his face telling me that he really wants to explain why he left. Before he could get a word out I lifted my hand to silence him " You can tell me why you left after I get home." I can see he wants to say something but held back and helped me into the car. For some reason the short ride felt like it was taking hours, maybe because we weren't talking like we did yesterday. Turning into the driveway of my house we both get out of the car and make our way into the house. "Can I explain now?" he asked almost in a whisper as if he's afraid to scare me with is normal voice. Before I answer I lead him to the couch and make myself comfortable. He also sits down but he doesn't look to be that comfortable, he then proceeds to say " When I dropped you off I got a call from my brother that something had happened at the house so I left to go there, I know I should have probably texted you about where I was going so you didn't have to worry about how you got home but I honestly did not think that it would take that long." I wonder what happened? " What happened , is anyone hurt?" I asked out of concern. "Well Edwars said that......" wait his brothers name is Edward and the girl I met yesterday was Alice and the guy next to her I was told is Jasper, this could all just be a coincidence right? I mean there is no way that could be possible right. "Are you even listening y/n?"he said snapping me out of whatever I was thinking "No not really, it's not that I'm not interested in what happened, it's just well you said something that made me kinda wonder of in thought." I say while looking down embarrassed that I spaced out. "What did I say?"he questioned. "Umm..well you said that your brother's name is Edward and the girl I met yesterday is Alice also I heard the guys name is Jasper so it kinda stuk me that's all."it feels good to get that off my chest. "If I may ask what's your father's name?" I ask feeling quite nervous. " Well he's more like an adoptive father than my real one but his name is Carlisle." He answered." And your mother?" Why am I starting to get nervous. "Esme" is all he says. 

Realization struck me, I don't think that this is a coincidence." I don't know if I have been reading and watching Twilight too much but you do realize that you and your family have exactly the same names as the characters in the series. I mean it could just be a coincidence right. I mean there is no way that the story could actually be a real one can it? And not to mention the whole Vampire thing right? Right?" I say while looking at him. The whole time I was talking he did not look me in the eye once." Emmett I am going to ask you this once, are you or are you not the same people from Twilight?" Okay all he has to do is deny it and we can go back to normal. Why is he taking so long to answer, it was a simple question.

"Well more or less yes, some of the things were wrong but it was mostly true." Now he's looking into my eyes, is this his way of telling me everything is true. Okay don't freak out y/n, it's not like you just found out that vampires exist and that one of your favorite books are actually true and not to mention that your science partner is one of the characters. "Okay so your saying that vampires exist, Twilight is a true story and your the real Emmett Cullen, I think I'm going to pass out." I say freaking out a little." No, no don't pass out y/n." Was the last words I hear before I pass out.

_______________________

Waking up I would have thought that it was a weird dream if it weren't for Emmett sitting next to me. His ice cold hands confirming that it's not a dream. Sitting up was way harder than it should have been thanks to a headache that formed while I was passed out. "Y/N I don't think it's good for you to sit up right now, take some more rest. You took a really big f-" I shushed him before he could finish. "If what you said is true, I want you to prove it. Show me your fangs." After I said that he looked concerned. Y/n you just woke up what if you freaked out again?" I understand his concern but what if this is a prank or something? I gave him a pointed look that said if you don't show me get out. I think he got the massage because he took a step back and took a deep breath. Giving me a last look he transformed. Nothing special happened but I could see his eyes were lighter, he opened his mouth and I could see big fangs, deadly yet intriguing. I tried to get a closer look but he stopped me from getting closer probably afraid he would hurt me. "This is crazy. I know I'm supposed to be afraid right now but I'm more intrigued than anything els. Will it be okay if I asked you some questions?" I say while studying him to make sure I don't upset him. "Sure, I guess I owe you that." he says while turning back.

"Okay first question, why didn't you change your name after the book got released?" Like really everyone kept their names like that would not be suspicious at all. " We just thought that people will find it a coincidence, like our parents really liked Twilight and with our surnames it would work." Well it looks like it didn't work for me."Okay, you said that the book got some things wrong could you elaborate on that please?" A girls got to know right. "Well for starters me and Rosalie broke up after the second book because she found her true mate. In the first book the writer made it out like it took a couple of months for Bella and Edward to be together but in all honesty it took a couple of weeks. Also the part where Jacob imprinted on Renesmé, Bella actually knew that it was going to happen at one point because Alice saw it coming." I knew there was more but that's probably the main events he could remember from that time." Oh okay I can see that happening." There is one more question that I want to ask but it's kinda embarrassing, maybe for a nother time."What is it, you have a look on your face that tells me that you have a question, so ask me." I don't want to but I have a feeling that he will try to get it out of me somehow.

"I the book Bella got pregnant right." He nodded his head. "Well How exactly because your dead and that means your heart doesn't beat so it can't send blood to THAT part, plus you're supposedly very cold which would mean that you won't necessarily produce sperm." Why is this the question that pops into my head why. "And also if your heart can't send blood to THAT part how do you, you know, get it up?" Okay now I'm done can the earth just swallow me now. "I'm not sure how it works, you want to find out together?"


End file.
